Software for orchestrating application containers for cloud services can automate the coordinated installation and licensing of multiple virtual services. This software can enable quick set up of virtualized applications by providing a network container abstraction that is easy to customize and consume for server and application administrators. This software allows users to define container templates as well as to instantiate (e.g., provision) container instances. Instantiating a container involves automated set up and provisioning of virtual services.